


If I should die tonight...

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, I don't really know what this is about, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I haven't written or gifted in a while.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I should die tonight...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts).



> Because I haven't written or gifted in a while.

     Trey looked at Jacob, deep in thought. He took Jacob's hand and hesitantly said, "Jacob, what would you do if I died?" Jacob turned to Trey rapidly. 

     "Trey, don't even think about-"

      "But what if something happened, just by accident?" Trey said in a voice that was not his.

      "No." Jacob said vehemently. "You are going to live, you know why? Because I need you, and you can't leave me. Okay? Okay?" Trey slowly nodded.

 

    He threw out the stash of pills under his bed that night. Jacob needed him.


End file.
